Taking Everything For Granted
by JunKing
Summary: Lana has been experiencing some violent changes lately. She has been actually enjoying violence. With new tests in her life, she starts training to become a better fighter. And what happens when Clark's secret is discovered by the new kid at school? Sea.3
1. Self Defense

It was a normal day for Clark Kent, if you could call him normal at all. He was having a sort of bad day after finding out that Lana had kind of fallen for the new kid at school, Anthony. He was Puerto Rican, with brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes.

For some reason, not too many of the kids at Smallville High really got along with him, and that's what made Clark mad. Today was going to be different. He was going to go and speak to Anthony. Clark quickly made his way through the hallways towards Lana. She looked concerned as a jock type boy was all up in Anthony's face. Suddenly, the jock punched Anthony in the gut, forcing him into a locker.

"Lana! What happened?!" He asked as he ran up next to her. She turned to him and said "I don't know, I was just standing here. Then that guy came over and tried to hit on me. That's when Anthony came in and interjected." At this point, Anthony was now being attacked by three or four other jocks.

"Clark help him!" Lana cried out. Clark began to move in but suddenly, Anthony stood up and assumed a fighting stance. He grabbed the leader's head and slammed it into a locker. Then, he rolled over his back and kicked one of the others in the face. Next, he sweep kicked the nearest guy to the ground before ending the fight by ramming his elbow into the last kid's face. Everybody else backed up and watched him begin to stagger off. He was now bleeding from his nose.

"Anthony, are you alright?!" Lana cried out as she ran to his side. Clark came over and put his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "I'll be fine. This school is one bastard-fest though. I didn't even do anything!" Clark looked at him and said "Well, my name is Clark. Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself?" Anthony turned around and nodded.

With that, Lana turned around to see the group of jocks getting up off the floor. The school principal was speaking to them and one of them pointed to Anthony who was now leaving the school. "Clark, are they trying to blame that on him? He was only protecting himself." Clark pulled Lana by the arm towards the principal. For some reason, Clark felt that he owed one to Anthony.

"Lana, I think we should tell him what REALLY happened."


	2. A Strange Kid

'Why can't I fit in here? Why?' Anthony thought to himself as he slumped down the wall of his small apartment. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Anthony grabbed a wet wash cloth and pressed it to his bloody nose as he walked to answer the door. "Clark?" He said as he opened the door.

Yes, Clark had followed him to see if he was okay. "Hi Anthony, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You took a pretty harsh beating back there." Anthony looked up at Clark with eyes that seemed to tell his story for him. It made Clark feel nervous and afraid. "But then again, you sure taught John and the gang a lesson or two. What was it that you used?" Anthony cracked his knuckles before he answered.

"It was just some advanced Kung Fu. That and some viciousness." Anthony laughed quietly at Clark's reaction. Clark smiled and kindly slapped Anthony's side. To Clark's surprise, Anthony yelled out and collapsed in pain. "Agh, dammit!" He yelled as he held his ribs.

"Anthony! You okay?!" Clark asked as he helped Anthony stand up. "I'm fine. Listen I have to go. Don't know if I'll be in school tomorrow." Clark looked puzzled, but understood. He just had one more question. "Where are your parents?" Anthony looked up to Clark with those eyes again.

"They're gone." Clark apologized, but Anthony seemed in a rush to go. The air became cold around Clark. He shivered slightly as Anthony quickly waved him off. The door was closed in Clark's face. He knew what it was like. To be lonely, to be hurt. Just then, Clark thought to tell his parents about Anthony's odd behavior. Meanwhile, behind the door, Anthony was gasping for air.

"It's h-happen-ing ag-again…" His breaths for air became loud and violent. Quickly, he held out his hand and waved it around. The air around him became warm and welcoming, as his breaths calmed to normal. He looked up and peered around his apartment. "Time to become my own friend again…" he mumbled.

Kent Farm

"I'm telling you dad, the kid caught a serious beat down. But then he just turned the fight! I followed him and asked if he was okay, but he just shut me out." Clark said.

"Well, how are his parents? Are they nice people?" Asked Martha Kent, Clark's mother. Clark looked up and replied "Well, he said that they were gone. I don't know if they are alive."

Jonathan Kent, Clark's father stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, not everyone will have a happy life. Just try to be a friend. You never know, you might be able to save him as well." He laughed to himself as Clark smiled softly. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Clark asked. It was Lana and she wanted to know where Anthony lived. She was going to try and make things up to him. "He tried to protect me, and I feel terrible for what happened. I have to thank him." She added. Clark was never able to resist Lana's sweet voice. Soon, he told her where to go. "Lana, just be careful. He wasn't exactly the nicest person when I spoke to him today. I'll talk to you later." With that, Clark hung up the phone.

Lana hopped onto her favorite horse and smiled as the near-night air caressed her cheeks. She was off towards the small apartment, riding with such a grace that declared a certain expertise. She heard that Anthony was a little depressed. Lana knew what it meant to be hurt. She was alright with it as well. At least that's what she thought. Upon arriving at Anthony's apartment, she heard screams coming from inside the house. The front door was open and from what Lana could tell, the place looked trashed. Jumping off of her horse, Lana clenched her fists. She felt ready for anything.


	3. Ambushed

Lana marched towards the open door, feeling as if she was going to be shocked. She could never have been so correct. As soon as she walked in, she glanced over to her left. It was John and his jock friends, they were attacking Anthony again. Lana gasped silently as she watched John slam Anthony's face into the countertop. Anthony resisted no more, he just slumped down the wall slowly and passed out. Blood dripped down his forehead.

"Stop it! Stop it now!!" Lana cried out as she ran over to Anthony. The boys just stared at her and laughed. "What's the matter Lana? Have a crush on the new kid? He got me into some serious trouble over at school and he's not gonna get away with it." Lana looked up at John. She just felt so angry. She dragged Anthony away from the kitchen and leaned him against the couch.

John walked up behind Lana and asked "Lana, get away from him. We're not done yet."

"Like hell you're not." Lana replied as she stood up, face to face with John. "Get out of here, before I call the sheriff." Lana felt confident that this was an argument that she was going to win. To her surprise, John slapped her in the face. Lana fell down next to Anthony and held her cheek. With one flick of fury glazed over in her eyes, she jumped back to her feet and attacked John. She grabbed him around the neck and with her right hand, punched him straight in the face. He yelled as he grabbed his nose.

"You witch, you wanna defend him? Then we're gonna have to get you too." John said. Lana's facial expression was one of total hatred and disgust, violence was on her mind at this point. With one swift roundhouse kick across his face, John flew backwards over the nearby table. The other four guys ran at Lana. She knew that they had the strength in numbers, but she had a plan. She ran out of the house and ran for her horse. She could hear the guys running after her. Her hair whipped around her face wildly as she ran. Upon reaching the horse, she hopped on and directed the horse in their direction.

The guys stopped as Lana smiled deviously. "Like to ride?" She asked. "Go boy!" With that, she and her horse charged forward at the jocks. They screamed and jumped out of the path of the horse. Becoming more angry, Lana whipped the horse back around and re-charged at the guys. One of them tried to jump on Lana's back and pull her off. He succeeded, pulling Lana down to the grassy floor. Fortunately, she was able to hold the kid down so that she would land on him. Her plan worked and the kid was knocked out.

She stood, trying to see where the other three went. She spotted two of them running off into the woods. She turned around too late, for she was punched in her side. She landed on the floor and looked up as the kid held a tight fist aimed at her face.

Suddenly, she watched as the kid cried out in agony. "Clark!" She yelled. Clark twisted his arm and threw him down to the floor. "Lana, are you okay?" Lana looked at the unconscious jock and looked back to Clark. "I'm fine. Thank you for stopping him." The two of them rushed back to the house and looked for Anthony. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Clark, where did he go?!" Lana asked with concern in her voice. Clark turned around and used his x-ray vision to look through the forest. Indeed, he spotted Anthony standing there, looking right at him. "Lana! There!" Lana ran outside with Clark and looked where he was pointing. Suddenly, Anthony made a run for it.

Lana and Clark called after him. "Anthony! Anthony!!!!"


End file.
